The evil behind the smiling eyes
by marvelgirl12
Summary: when robin wants to prove to the team he can do thing by himself, hes goes against Joker alone and dies. After relizing what he has done they morn him and all his wonders. NO SLASH only DADDYBATS! rated K for saddness SONG FIC ON SOME CHAPS!
1. YouTube Vids

This fanfic is based on you tube vids- about robin-dick grayson

please watch them all to get a good understanding of the story

each only 10secs-5min

watch?v=ATedOhaYMp0&list=WLfNPf2p2QVxQpTo4L5n7DiWm3Ad_NhXeJ

watch?v=F44Dj4npbxs&list=WLfNPf2p2QVxQpTo4L5n7DiWm3Ad_NhXeJ

watch?v=ThU67yBsYG0

watch?v=k4_lADaRR14

watch?v=wHwxzr66Ir4

watch?v=GALTljIWhgg

watch?v=Ny7krL5eOH8

watch?v=1K3y-m7Tn0c


	2. Broken Wings

Punch...kick...blood...blackness...fall...lungs closing in.

This was repeated over and over again for Dick. Crowbar to the chest.

This went on for a hour till his murder finally stopped.

"Well its been fun," he said, "Get home before 10, brush your teeth, get in your Pjs. Am I forgetting something," he pondered, "Oh, yeah, tell the big man, I said, "Hi." He left, locked the door.

Dick opened his eyes, tried to get up, failed, "Ok," he thought, "7 broken ribs, 3 bruised, a broken leg, eternal bleeding in my arm, a broken nose, a collapsed lung, and a dented skull."

He slowly crawled towards the door. Locked. Rested on the door. Looked at his surroundings. "Warehouse; in New York," he thought, "boxes, boxes, boxes, bomb, boxes, boxes, bomb?...BOMB!"

20 seconds left. "BRUCE!" Dick screamed, but it came out more like, "jahd." Tears...tears streaming down his face, "im so sorry," he thought, "I failed...wally...Roy...the team...im so sorry."

3 seconds. "good bye."

The building blew up. Robin...broke his wings...for good.


	3. Age makes a difference

**I was crying while writing this. Disclaimer (forgot last time) I own this story (sort of) and thats all.**

**This takes place 24hrs. before he died.**

"Stay out of my way next time," Kid Flash yelled at Robin.

"I can help!" he defened.

"Yeah by letting Joker get away? GREAT JOB ROB!"

"I didn't mean to, it wasn't my fault one of Joker's bozos thew me into you."

"Really? YOU WERE ON MONETIRE DUTY! HOW DID HE GET IN?"

"LOOK I..."

"You know, just shut,"

"Wha.."

"NO! Just shut up! This is your fault, if someone dies i blame YOU!"

"but..."

"Robin...please understand we just don't want you to get hurt," Miss Martian said, "your the youngest."

"I'm the youngest? I have the most experience! Have you forgotten that I have been doing this since i was eight **(Yeah i know its 9 but in THE BATMAN and BATMAN THE ANIMATED SERIES it was 8 so just roll with it)," **he looked at Artemis, "five...five long years! Superboy-a few months, Miss Martian- a few months, Kid Flash-four years, Aqua Lad-two years,"

"But WE have powers," KF interrupted.

"Artemis-a few months," acted as if Wally didn't talk, "Red Arrow-four years!"

"So what, YOU still let him get away...with FOUR hostages!" Superboy finally spoke up.

"I think you need to go back to the cave my friend," Aqualad said.

"Wha..." Rob looked at the people who were agreeing with Aqualad with a simple head movement, Kf just looked the other way, "Fine...I'm going home...since you know i LIVE in Gotham...fight Joker all the time, your master hacker, knowing all his clowny jokes...but ok...see yea," he got a motor cyle and drove off.

**THE NEXT DAY (5 hrs before death)**

****"Recognized Batman 02, Reconized Superman 01, Recongined Flash 04, Recongined Green Arrow 08, Reconiginzed Red Arrow 21**(since hes part of the Justice League now B=sidekick), **Reconginzed Aquaman 06, Reconginzed Martain Manhunter 07, Reconginzed Black Canary 13," The computer said.

"Wow looks like Boy Blunder couldn't face us," Wally team walked over the the door, "must be somthing big or you guys wouldn't be here," Wally joked.

"Yes," Batman said, "Joker let the girls go and did nothing to them, he did leave a note though," The note appered on the screen.

THE NOTE:

_Dear Batsy,_

_ i'll be leaving these girls in your hands, because i found somthing better. Its small, a usless creature, but means so much to you. It was being bad so i took it home with me, to "teach it a lesson" when it returns to you, it will never defy you again._

_ love,_

_ Joker (or to the Boy Blunder) Uncle J_

_P.S._

_Better count your birds. _

END OF NOTE

"We were hoping to find Robin here," Superman said.

"Didn't he return home last night?" Miss Martian said.

"No," Batman said voice growing a bit worried," He called and said he was staying at the cave tonight."

Worried faces filled the room with only question, "Where was Robin?"

ELSEWARE (5 hrs b4 death)

"Wakey, Wakey, Bird Blunder, time for your timeout," Laugh.

Like it...hate it? Say what you like...IRDK :) (2 lazy to fix spelling)


	4. Joker killed him Wally

**first off i got remarks saying "HEY YOU COPIED MY STORY!" well 1 i didnt 2 there are thousands of stories were Joker kills robin! 3 this is based off Batman:Under the red hood 4 stop your whining and read the story and stop with this BS!**

** Discalimer: nothing i own nothing everything i love is destroyed like all my OTPs (One True Pair)**

Joker left Robin to die, and so did Bruce, he watched the clock tick down his heart gave out as it reached 0, the sky was filled with ash and filth. then fire works, that indicated Joker had done it. Bruce ran to the rubble, and searched for his son.

The bioship came down and Wally zoomed out. "Batman did you find him?" he asked. Bruce was kneeling down starstruck at what he saw. he picked up the broken robin. "no..." Wally wispered he started backing up, tears spinging his eyes, he tripped but got up and ran, leaving batman. alone. alone once again.

A girl ran faster and faster harder and harder till she reached the cave. in her hand was a box filled with treasure. she hurried to the back of teh cave, "Alfreds Cookies!" she yelled and ran in. "Im here," she screamed. people were crying all teh mentors were here. EVEN BATMAN WAS here crying.

"Umm...Dick sent me," She wispered.

"HOW!" Wally yelled pushing her to the ground, "Who are you?"

She got up, "Im Jenny Jones," she stated, "Dick told me on friday 2 days ago, to come here and give you this." she handed Wally a box whick he opened.

"A will? Who are you..."

"Im his girlfriend."

**ok Jenny is a big role so hahahahha**


End file.
